


That's so simple

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Royal Family Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: It's Poe's turn to visit the kingdom of his future spouse.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	That's so simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483901) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed something to relax. I hope it will help you.

Prince Poe Dameron was leading the small troop of Yavin’s soldiers who had to accompany him for this trip. Two weeks ago, Poe received a missive from Prince Ben Solo, his future husband, officially inviting him to come introduce himself as Prince Solo’s future consort. Thanks to Ben’s letters, the young man making a point to write every week to Poe since their engagement, Poe knew how hard his beloved fought against his own mother so she would accept their union. The young prince feared that Queen Organa obliged Ben to renounce to their wedding and for the last four months, nobody could reassure Poe, the young man afraid to never see Ben again. 

But two weeks ago, Ben finally informed the Yavin’s court that their union would be agreed by Queen Organa if Prince Dameron came to Alderaan to prove his worth to marry the heir of the kingdom. Poe spent every night dreaming about how things could go wrong, not enough a fool to think that Queen Organa would be on his side. But Poe never forgot what was the goal. Ben Solo, his beloved prince, their wedding. Their future. Their happiness. Poe was ready to fight and behave like the faultless prince his mother taught him to be. 

Currently, Poe was doing his first steps in the Alderaan Kingdom, on Ben’s lands, where his beloved grew up. Poe hoped that Ben would take the time to show him around, like Poe did when Ben asked him to discover Yavin. Poe couldn’t hold back a soft smile, reminding his first private moments with Ben and he heard his friends chuckling at his side, all of them back with their teasing now that they knew Poe didn’t mind at all to wed the Prince of Alderaan. 

“I thought your future spouse would be there to welcome you.” smirked Jessika and Poe tried not to show that he hoped for the same thing. 

“He probably has better to do.” answered Poe, a soft smile on his lips when he remembered Ben’s skills as a diplomat. 

“You love that, right?” chuckled Karé and Poe blushed but didn’t answer, letting his friends laughing at him. 

But all of them stopped when they heard galloping horse sounds. Poe’s friends and personal escort unsheathed their swords, ready to face the newcomer. It was a single rider, rushing right on them, wearing a black mask with silver bands around the eyes. Once the horseman was close to them, he began to draw circles around the small troop and Poe felt his squadron growing uncomfortable. Then, he stopped before them, facing Poe. 

The young prince looked at this faceless mask, strangely not feeling threatened contrary to the rest of his squadron. The masked figure didn’t say anything but Poe could feel the man’s attention only focused on him, the man tilting his head on the side.

“”Who talks first?” asked Poe, understanding that the man wouldn’t say anything until Poe acknowledged his presence. 

The man didn’t answer but Poe could hear a chuckle being muffled into the mask. The man grabbed his helmet to take it off and Poe felt his stomach clutching nervously. He spotted a mass of messy dark hair before recognizing the face of the horseman. Poe couldn’t hold back his huge grin when he finally saw Ben’s beautiful eyes for the first time in weeks. 

“Ben!” breathed out Poe. “You scared us.” he added, punching his beloved’s arm when this one came closer to Poe’s horse. 

“Sorry.” smirked Ben and Poe couldn’t look away from his lips. 

Without taking his eyes away from Poe’s, Ben gently grabbed Poe’s hand before softly kissing it, making his future husband blushing. Poe counted the long seconds Ben’s mouth rest again his skin and too quickly, Ben took them off, to Poe’s biggest disappointment. They were still looking into each other’s eyes when Jessika coughed, reminding their presence. Poe had the decency to blush, Ben only threw a smirk to Poe’s friend. 

“Why the mask?” asked Snap and Ben softly blushed.

“For my safety.” grumbled Ben. “My mother wouldn’t let me outside on my own without it.” he added with a frown, obviously not thrilled by this condition and Poe offered him a sympathetic smile.

“I like it.” mumbled shyly Poe, his fingers softly stroking the silver bands and the tips of Ben’s fingers shifted lightly against his, both men sharing a shy smile, happy to finally being reunited. 

“Could I steal for few hours?” whispered Ben and Poe looked up at him, intrigued, before nodding, his teeth biting down his lip to hold back a huge grin to take over his lips. “Alright Knights!” exclaimed Ben to the rest of the troop. “I’m taking your prince away for few hours.” announced the Prince. “He will be safe with me.” he added seriously for Jessika who was ready to protest. 

“I will be fine.” smiled the young man to his friend and Jessika nodded reluctantly. 

“Keep with following the path.” instructed Ben. “In few miles, you will meet an Alderaan troops. My friend Tallie will escort you to the castle.” he added and all of them nodded, not only because Ben was Poe’s future consort but because he had the natural authority and people listened instinctively to him. “Ready?” asked Ben to Poe.

“Always.” smiled brightly Poe and Ben winked back to him. 

Then, the Alderaan Prince spurred his horse and flew away the small Yavin troop at full speed. Poe shared a last look with his friends, assuring them that he will be alright and rode his horse to join back Ben, the young man already disappearing into the forest. Poe followed him, feeling the wind hitting his face, tasting freedom on his lips. He wondered how he could really have thought about giving up his freedom and happiness once. But fortunately, Ben stepped in his life and Poe would never have to know how it would have felt. 

* * *

When Ben finally stopped and let Poe catch up with him, the young Prince of Yavin was amazed at the beautiful waterfall before his eyes, the sun shining on the water. He felt hands on his thigh and when he looked down, Ben was smiling to him, his eyes looking fondly at his beloved. The young Prince of Alderaan tend his hands towards Poe and the young man understood what he wanted. Poe rest his hands on Ben’s shoulders and his partner slid his hands on Poe’s waist, helping him to climb down his horse. 

“That’s beautiful.” mumbled Poe, looking around.

“My Kingdom isn’t as beautiful as yours but this place is nice.” shrugged Ben and Poe chuckled softly. 

“I dunno.” smirked Poe. “From what I’ve seen, your kingdom has some beautiful assets.” he added and Ben looked at him, amused. 

“Still less than in Yavin.” answered Ben, wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist and dragging him against his chest. 

Poe blushed hard. All this display of affection and flirting were new to them but it felt almost too natural, like Poe waited all his life for Ben. The young Yavin Prince slid his hands on Ben’s chest, loving to feel the strong body of his partner under his skin. 

“Is it feeling as simple for you as it is for me?” asked Ben, shyly and Poe sighed with relief.

“I feared I was the only one feeling that.” chuckled Poe, resting his forehead against Ben’s. 

Both men stayed in each other’s arms, taking the time to enjoy their time together. After Ben’s surprising proposal at Yavin, the young man almost leave immediately due to Luke Skywalker’s orders and none of them really had the time to savour their engagement. They wrote to each other but it wasn’t the same that feeling their partner real in their arms. 

“Fancy a swim?” mumbled Ben and Poe looked up at him before smiling, softly kissing Ben’s cheek and the young man swallowed nervously. 

“Would love it.” answered Poe. 

Both men separated before Ben began to take off his clothes and Poe couldn’t look away, observing Ben’s strong body revealing itself to his eyes. Poe already had a good guess at how strong and huge was Ben’s body. But now, he had the visual confirmation and when the man stood completely naked front of him, Poe felt his cock hardening in his pants, his heart drumming against his ribcage, realizing that this man would be soon his if Poe didn’t screw everything with Queen Organa. 

Ben looked at Poe, puzzled before smirking, realizing Poe’s arousal. Then, with a wink, the man walked to the small lake, digging into the water, waiting for Poe to join him. The young Prince of Yavin took off his clothes, knowing that Ben was observing him. He tried to not think how smaller and less stronger than Ben he looked. But when he joined Ben into the water, he couldn’t miss the ardent look Ben gave him, his eyes darker than usual. 

Both men were facing each other, not touching but their eyes were revealing how beautiful they thought the other one was, how much they desired him. Only Ben’s face could be seen above the water and Poe loved to see him looking so young. 

“Just to be sure.” breathed out Ben and Poe frowned. “We’re waiting for our wedding night?” he asked and Poe felt his heart exploding with excitement. 

“I fear it.” answered Poe with a chuckle and Ben nodded, obviously bothered by the courtship rules. 

“I can’t wait to be your husband.” replied Ben, his eyes betraying his joy to this perspective. 

“As I do.” whispered back Poe and Ben smiled, half hidden by the water before swimming to Poe’s side. 

Then, the young prince wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and Poe didn’t hesitate to slide his arms around Ben’s neck, his fingers carding through his wet hair. The young man could feel their bodies pressing against each other. 

“I missed you.” whispered Ben and Poe took his profile in his hand, looking at these beautiful eyes burning with affection, love he hoped. 

“I missed you too.” smiled softly Poe before resting his mouth against Ben’s for the first time in his life. 

Both men gasped and it was a little bit awkward before Ben tilted his head on the side and Poe could finally kiss him properly. Ben’s mouth opened to Poe’s tongue and the young prince felt overwhelmed by Ben’s taste and scent. He felt Ben’s fingers digging into his flesh and Poe wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist, wanting to feel as much close to Ben as he could.

When their lips separated, both young men looked at each other, a little bit surprised. Before laughing. Poe closed his arms around Ben’s shoulders before burying his nose in his neck, feeling Ben’s slightly quicker than normal pulse. 

“It was good.” breathed out Ben, a little bit dazed and Poe chuckled. 

“I liked it too.” answered the young man and he felt Ben’s lips brushing against his ear. 

They stayed like that until Ben proposed to Poe to climb up the waterfall and the young man accepted, never refusing a challenge. Both men climbed to the top in silence but they didn’t need to talk to enjoy their time together. When they arrived at the top, both men looked around, Poe seeing a little bit more of the Alderaan Kingdom thanks to this new viewpoint. 

When he looked at his side, Ben’s eyes were closed and the young man was tending his face towards the sky, enjoying the sun on his wet skin. He looked beautiful like that and Poe took his hand in his. He spotted a grin appearing on Ben’s full mouth and Poe wanted to taste the sun on them so hard. 

“You like the danger right?” chuckled Poe and Ben finally looked down at him. 

“I used to be overprotected.” answered Ben. “At least until Rey born.” he added, a sad smile on his lips and Poe hated it. 

“You always will be the one mattering the most for me.” answered Poe, wrapping an arm around Ben’s arm and pressing his hand. 

Ben looked down at him, surprised but with a soft smile. 

“After your parents and your people.” said Ben and Poe blushed because he couldn’t deny it. “Don’t worry.” chuckled Ben. “I will never ask you to choose me over them.” he added and Poe rest his hand on Ben’s cheek, softly pushing on so he would look at him.

“You will soon be a part of this family.” answered Poe before kissing Ben’s forehead and when he looked back at him, the young prince spotted tears on his beloved’s cheeks. 

“Thanks!” whispered Ben, grabbing Poe’s hand on his face before long kissing his palm. 

Poe’s thumb brushed at the corner of Ben’s lips and the young Prince of Alderaan smiled shyly, his pale cheeks blushing and Poe loved to see that he was able to have this power on the young diplomat, able to face arguments and enemies without flinching. But with Poe, he wasn’t a diplomat or the heir of Alderaan. With Poe, he was a young man eager to love and to be loved. And Poe wanted nothing more than to be the one giving him the love he needed. 

After they both jumped down the cliff, hand in hand, the afternoon spent quickly, both men swimming and fighting in the water like two small boys, forgetting for some time that they would have to prove to Queen Organa that they deserved a chance to live their love. When both men lied down in the grass, letting the sun drying them, Ben explained to Poe his negotiations with his mother and what she was expecting from Poe. Both realized that it wouldn’t be an easy thing. But they both knew that they could do it. As long as they were together. 

* * *

The sun was going down when Ben decided to leave the waterfall, to their both regrets, but Poe didn’t want to make a wrong first impression on Queen Organa. Unfortunately, Ben’s shortcut to join the castle was blocked and they were still far away from the castle when the night fell. Ben decided they needed to find a shelter for the night and he lead them towards a farm he knew the owners. 

Two old men appeared, one of them blind, and Ben climbed down his horse before smiling warmly to both of them. Poe looked with pleasure at them welcoming warmly their prince. It was a lesson that his father taught him. To look how a royalness was behaving to their people and how their people were behaving towards them. This little encounter told to Poe that Ben was respectful and appreciated by his people. 

“Chirrut! Baze!” smiled Ben. “This is Prince Dameron.” he presented his companion and Poe smiled to the men. Both men bowed in return.

“What are you doing outside that late?” asked Baze. “You know it’s not safe for you there.” he added and Ben blushed, embarrassed. 

“I showed the waterfall to Poe and we got distracted.” answered the young man.

“I see.” replied Chirrut with an amused smirk and even Poe got the feeling that he knew exactly what Poe and Ben were doing at the waterfall. 

Embarrassed, Poe kept silent and let Ben asking for something to eat and a place to rest. Both men proposed their bed to Ben but the young Prince prefered the barn and soon, Poe and Ben were lead to the barn, their hosts offering them food before leaving them there for the night after Ben asked them to send a message to the castle so they wouldn’t worry about them. 

Once alone, Ben made quickly a bed for them with straw bales and Poe helped him. Both men worked in silence and Poe loved the quiet domesticity between them, easily able to picture what their life as husbands could be. Ben took off his cloak before spreading it on the straw and showing their layer. Poe took his hand with an amused smile before taking place on it, Ben quickly joining him. 

“Sorry for the small comfort!” winced Ben and Poe shook softly his head, amused.

“That’s perfect.” whispered Poe and Ben blushed with a pleased smile on his lips. 

They shared the food in silence, Poe loving that they didn’t need to talk to feel comfortable with each other. After all, they had all the time to learn to know each other. Once the food was eaten, Ben took off his tunic and his boots before lying on his back. The young Prince looked at his companion, his eyes inviting Poe to join him and Poe didn’t hesitate, undressing lightly to be comfortable before lying next to Ben. Both men turned to face each other and shared a dork smile. 

“I wasn’t expecting our first night together to be like that.” mumbled shyly Poe and Ben chuckled before nodding. 

“I’m glad to already have a first night with you.” replied Ben and Poe didn’t like the self-depreciating he could hear in his voice. 

The young prince of Yavin got closer to Ben, cuddling against him until Ben wrapped an arm around him. Then, the young man put his hand on Ben’s cheek, softly stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

“It will not be the last one.” whispered Poe. “I promise you.” he added, looking deep into these intense dark eyes that he began to cherish more than anything else in the world. 

“Whatever they will say to you tomorrow, don’t forget that they don’t speak for me.” breathed out Ben and Poe could see his fear in his eyes, the young man afraid to have their happiness in the hands of people he couldn’t control. 

“I know.” smiled softly Poe, kissing Ben’s nose. “I will face whatever I have to to call you my husband, Ben Solo.” added the young prince and Ben closed his eyes, tears rolling on his cheeks, relieved to finally have Poe at his side, to not have anymore to fight alone. “I’m there now.” whispered Poe, sliding his fingers in Ben’s hair.

Ben’s embrace on his waist tightened and the young man buried his face in Poe’s neck. Poe softly kissed Ben’s hair and he felt the young man shivering in his arms. 

“I’m falling in love with you Ben.” confessed Poe and he heard his companion gasping.

“I’m falling in love with you too.” mumbled shyly Ben, without looking at Poe and the young prince felt tears burning his eyes, his heart drumming into his chest. 

Both princes kept silent after that, hugging each other tightly. After long minutes, Poe felt Ben dozing against him and Poe kissed softly his temple. The young man grabbed his cloak to cover them both, the chilling air of the night driving them closer against each other and Poe grinned in his lover’s hair, understanding for the first time what being happy truly meant. He should begin to get used to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
